‘Verona’ is a new and distinct variety of grape plant selected from a group of seedlings resulting from a controlled cross of female parent ‘Troubador’ (not patented) and male parent ‘E.S. 5-4-16’ (not patented) carried out at Hugo, Minn. in 1997. ‘Verona’ was selected for its excellent winter hardiness, late bud break in springtime, large cluster size and excellent suitability as a red wine grape. Asexual propagation by hardwood cutting was first carried out in 2004 at Hugo, Minn.; subsequent asexual propagations have shown the variety to be stable and to reproduce true to type through successive generations.